Existing microelectronic device packages typically include a microelectronic die attached to a support member, such as a printed circuit board. Bond pads or other terminals on the die are electrically connected to corresponding terminals on the support member, for example, with solder balls or wires. The connection between the die and the support member can be protected by encapsulating the die, forming a device package. The package can then be electrically connected to other microelectronic devices or circuits, for example, in a consumer or industrial electronic product such as a computer.
Electronic product manufacturers are under continual pressure from end users to reduce the size of the products they make. Accordingly, microelectronic die manufacturers are under pressure to reduce the size of the packaged dies incorporated into the electronic products. One approach to reducing the size of the packaged dies is to reduce the thickness of the dies themselves, for example, by grinding the backside of the wafer from which the die is singulated or diced. One drawback with this approach is that the thin wafer is extremely fragile and is therefore difficult to handle without damaging or breaking it. One approach for addressing this drawback is to attach a relatively thick wafer support to the wafer during the grinding process. The wafer support is then removed after grinding, for example, by heating the bond between the wafer and the wafer support, or by dissolving the bond with an acid. The resulting thin wafer is then attached to a dicing frame with an adhesive. The wafer is singulated or diced into individual dies while it is attached to the dicing frame. After the dicing operation, the adhesive is exposed to ultraviolet radiation which reduces its adhesive strength and allows the dies to be removed from the frame and packaged.
One drawback with the foregoing approach is that the wafer support is removed prior to dicing the wafer. Accordingly, the wafer can be vulnerable to damage and/or breakage until it is supported by the dicing frame. A further drawback of the foregoing approach is that the individual dies may be subject to damage and/or breakage from the time they are removed from the dicing frame to the time they are encapsulated. Accordingly, the foregoing process can be inefficient and expensive because it can damage individual dies and/or entire wafers, which must then be replaced.